The Women in the Window
by Theludicrousrival
Summary: Evening has come over Arendelle, and Anna is struggling with feelings that should be considered deplorable. Meanwhile, Elsa is struggling with the same issue, but neither has a clue as they both watch the sunset mere inches from one another. The only question left is who will dare to take the other's hand first? Elsanna oneshot.


Well. It's been ages since I've bothered to write anything worth publishing. I have a terribly tendency to abandon my multi-chapter stories, so I'm giving oneshots a try for the time being to see if it can cure my basically year-long writer's block. This is my very first attempt at a Frozen story, and many months since writing a story, period. so critiques would be wonderful. This is an ElsaxAnna fic, and if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you try coffee, or perhaps move along instead.

Warnings: Incest; minor romantic fluffiness.

Google was my best friend through this entire three hour event of writing to make sure everything makes sense and is correct. But if anything is incorrect, please don't be afraid to inform me. I crave improvement in my writing.

I hope you enjoy.

It did not matter that Elsa just spent the majority of the day with Anna, every moment felt like a grain of sand in an hour glass that she refused to let slip from her and disappear forever. They were lastly enjoying watching the warm glow of the sun retire behind the pitched mountains, allowing the cool air to brush along the landscape as the night slipped in effortlessly.

The large triangular window in Elsa's bedroom was where they had been calmly poised, the casement window was open, allowing the comforting scent of approaching autumn to wrap around the two sisters. Anna was near the right corner, Elsa near the left. They had been discussing their days in the times that they were apart, Anna giggling her sister's lack of enthusiasm when discussing how _noteworthy _her hours of repetitively signing her approval on documents and proposals made on behalf of the kingdom, spoken with a complete deadpanned tone of voice, naturally. The lapse of silence that fell over the two was comfortable, and Anna took this time to appreciate the wooden frame of the window, brushing the pads of her warm fingers along the cold pane, admiring the sensation of the occasional tiny dull cracks from where ice had once weaved its way into the wood grain time and time again in her sister's moments of grief, anger, and frustration.

She shyly turned her head to look at Elsa, and silently wondered how many times Elsa had stood in that very spot, feeling the wood frame, perhaps digging her nails into it, seeing the frost creep up the glass, and suddenly rupture into an icy masterpiece that Elsa had always mistook as heinous. Anna observed Elsa with an insatiable fascination. Here was this beautiful woman who had not only saved the kingdom from complete ruin, but also saved her sister's life, and continues to rule as queen over a land that expects such great things from her and has more pressure placed apon her shoulders than any average person will ever deal with in their lives, and yet, who hardly sees herself as anything remotely close to extraordinary. It made Anna's chest tight to know that Elsa will never love herself as much as she does.

'_And heaven knows I love her so_,' she thought, feeling her neck and cheeks burn with guilt and shame. She drew a deep breath and fiddled with the edge of the window pane. As she gradually gathered the courage to move her left hand along the pane, over to where Elsa's hand was curled around the wood, transfixed by the view and lost deep in thought. It wasn't wrong to hold her hand. Anna knew that, it was a normal occurrence for the two to lace their fingers together while they walked or read or even fell asleep together in either bed. But what did feel wrong was the swirling butterflies that filled her stomach whenever Elsa came into sight, especially first thing in the morning. It's always her favorite thing in the world to see, but it always gives her a tiny shock to her system before she can prepare herself to conceal the emotions that have been bursting at the seams of her being for months now. She tried so hard to make sense of it, reading countless books about love and human emotion and going so far as to look into the pages that contained mental illness definitions and symptoms. Shaking away the darker thoughts, Anna scooted a few inches to the left, taking Elsa's hand in her own and feeling the unbelievable warmth envelop her entirely as she fruitlessly tried to place a calm facial expression on. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Elsa was having a difficult time, herself. She forced herself not to stare at Anna this time, after accidentally gawking at her during dinner until Anna had cleared her throat, which caused her to look away shamefully and comment on how well the roast was cooked. It was not the first time she was caught staring, and Elsa was wracking her mind for solutions to the ever growing predicament she had about these... these feelings. She wrinkled her nose as the word passed through her train of thought. Feelings. Oh, how they make you bend to their will at one point or another. Irritated, she curled her hands against the frame and felt her nails barely scrape against the wood. It was a nervous habit, if anything. She was startled when she felt a warm and soft hand take hers, entwining their fingers. Swallowing thickly, Elsa looked over at Anna, who smiled sheepishly and noticed how her cheeks were flushed a lovely deep pink, showing beneath the freckles that she wish she could kiss, every rise and fall of the sun.

With that thought inconveniently nestled in Elsa's head, she struggled to steady her trembling hands and racing heart. Anna looked at her oddly, and she fumbled for a string of words to say that made a lick of sense.

"I had a wonderful time with you today, you know," Elsa finally managed from her unwilling mouth.

"Yes- I. Me, too, with you," Anna stammered while mentally kicking herself repeatedly.

'_Way to go. Don't you sound smart, almost like you learned how to talk yesterday,_' she thought with exasperation. She offered a forced grin and Elsa studied her with curiosity. Internally, Anna was all but panicking as shining cerulean eyes grazed along her form.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Elsa asked, wondering why her sister appeared so nervous all of a sudden. She had the slightest hunch, but refused to acknowledge it as a valid reason. Not yet.

"I, yeah. I'm okay. It was a very eventful day, I think. It certainly wore me out!," Anna replied with poorly hidden insecurity. Elsa squeezed her hand and brushed a cool thumb back and forth along her knuckles, making Anna shiver slightly.

"You can tell me anything in the world, you know. I don't bite." Anna looked up sharply at Elsa's words, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the words from leaping off her tongue. She nervously brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand and nodded.

"I know you don't.. Elsa. It's just..." Anna trailed off for a moment before taking another breath, "It's just very hard. To say. It's hard to elaborate."

Elsa blinked a few times, entirely puzzled by what was just said. Slowly, the tiny hunch she had earlier returned to swirl in her mind and become the only thing she could think that could be said. Turning to take the other hand, she looked Anna in the eye and offered and encouraging smile.

"It's okay, I promise you. There is not a thing you could say that could make me love you any less than I do right now," she affirmed softly. If there was anything she wanted right then and there, it was some sort of foothold to get an understanding of the feelings that squeezed her heart as she held Anna so close to her, both physically and emotionally. She wanted to know what was bothering her sister badly enough to cause her normal chipper self to become skittish and quiet.

"Do you trust me, Elsa?" The question slipped from her mouth carelessly and Anna failed to catch it before it could be spilled forth. The almost pained tone of her voice made Elsa furrow her brows and squeeze warm hands once more, perhaps moving in a little closer to the woman standing before her.

"With everything I have, Anna," she replied coolly, trying to convey all of her trust into her words to make them as believable as possible.

Anna looked to the open window, watching the top of the sun finally surrender to the night, and with all of her will, she peered back at Elsa, drew her hands up along pale arms and looped behind her neck, where she laced her fingers together, and stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her nose against Elsa's. She paused briefly, admiring how a beautiful blush was growing on the elder's cheeks and nose. Short breaths were shared for a few seconds before Elsa closed the gap entirely, placing her lips against Anna's delicately, as if afraid she'd shatter the moment. Anna's eyes slipped closed and the flutter in her chest grew to a thundering level, half expecting her ribs to begin rattling from the force of her heartbeat. Elsa struggled to keep her eyes open, and gazed dreamily through half-lidded eyes at the sight of the flawless woman who she was finally, finally able to kiss exactly the was she ached to for so long. They broke apart once oxygen became somewhat of a priority again, but remained close with their foreheads touching, Anna now settled flat on her feet. Elsa's arms had found their way around the younger woman's waist, grinning wickedly like a fool. For the first time in her life, she felt hot. Hot to the touch, hot enough to feel that beads of sweat should be forming on her temple.

"That.. did just happen, yeah?" Anna inquired after a few moments of silence.

Elsa laughed and brought her hands up to cup Anna's cheeks before drawing her in for another kiss. It felt like everything in the universe suddenly made sense to her. It explained why the sky was blue, why day and night coincide with each other, but are in a constant battle for more time for themselves, and why fire and ice are complete opposites in every sense of the word, but go together so perfectly, like finding that final center piece to complete the puzzle.

And boy, do they ever melt together so perfectly.


End file.
